Teruma Kamioka
This article is for the anime version of Teruma Kamioka. For their manga counterpart, see Teruma Kamioka (Manga). Teruma Kamioka [神岡 テルマ（カミオカ テルマ） Kamioka Teruma] is a main character who appears in the anime series, Crash B-Daman. His B-Daman is Sturm Griffon. Appearance Teruma is a tall young man with a very long light yellow green hair tied to a pony tail and yellow eyes. He also wears a pince-nez. Teruma wears predominantly pink. His outfit consists of a small pink beret, white-lined pink long coat with gold buckles and hot pink fingerless gloves. He also wears a pair of tan-colored boots. As an Angel, his face appears kind and docile. His eyes and long coat are also closed in this form. As a Devil B-Der, his long coat opens up to reveal his dark purple shirt with a white devil print. His face appears with a sinister smile and he also has sharp fangs. Personality Teruma is known as the "Two-faced B-Der" (二つの顔 ビーダー Futatsu no Kao Biida) because he has two split personalities. Throughout the anime, it is shown that certain factors can trigger the change in his persona. "Angel Teruma" A kind-hearted, pious, polite and slightly ditzy young man who cares about orphaned children or children in general. He is often seen working job after another in order to support the children in the orphanage. His kind nature even earned him the nickname of Teruma nii-chan (Big Bro Teruma) from the children. This side of Teruma is also known to be very religious, often praying for forgiveness after the rampage of his Devil side. It is shown and emphasized many times that the Angel persona is Teruma's true personality. This is confirmed during Teruma's conversation with Hitto and friends in Episode 47. He commented that he fears his heart is always being consumed by evil and thus he must release it. Also, Angel Teruma said that he originally wanted to stop the Saionji Konzern's plans himself but their evil has corrupted him into becoming a demon most of the time. In the finale of the anime, Teruma's devil persona completely vanished because he believe that heaven saved him. He is also finally confident enough to hold his B-Daman and unleash powerful shots without switching to Devil form. Angel Teruma will become Devil Teruma if he is experiencing his fears or senses one of the Seven Deadly Sins in close proximity such as the following: *He is overcome by his own Lust for power and Envy towards others' new B-Daman which strikes his fancy, prompting him to contemplate "That B-Daman...I want it!" (其のビーダマン。。。欲しい！'' Sono Biidaman...hoshii!) *To compromise his Angel form's total lack of Pride and adeptness in battle or in any situation in particular such as when he's intimidated by other players or when forced to fight in a B-Da Battle. A notable example is during his battle against Jubee in Episode 12 when Teruma was able to hold off his demon form until he slipped on the mud and also during his battle against Jou in Episode 34 when he couldn't fight due to his fear of heights. *He gets scolded or insulted by his Wrathful boss for being sloppy or ditzy with his job. This is most notably exhibited during the beginning of Episode 21. *He is taken away by the Greed and Gluttony of people such as Princess Darami regarding shoes (Episode 22) and food (Episode 29). *He senses "Lust" such as in Episode 22 when the two maids don rabbit costumes which certainly caught the attention of all males including Hitto and Konta. Teruma shoots out of the cannon and remarked "You pitiful lambs have opened a forbidden door''!" *He's in an intensely rocking boat or ship, great heights or he is falling to dark depths such as an underground dungeon because his Angel Form has Acrophobia and Seasickness. However, falling to dark depths when he's in Devil Form does not switch him back as seen in Episode 33 and 47. *He is strongly influenced by the evil and violent presence in the area such as Saionji's Dark Lizards, Black Tigers (Hell Island Arc), Scorpions (World Crash Cup Finals) and even Kyousuke (Episode 47). This will cancel out his Angel Form from appearing as exhibited in Episode 43. Most of the time, he becomes Trigger Happy and shouts out "This is so fun!!" (楽しいぞこらあ！！ Tanoshi zo koraa!!) There are of course, exceptions to the above such as in Episodes 13-14, of the anime series. Therein, it is shown that Teruma doesn't even need to be in a battle or to be directly involved into any triggering scenarios stated above in order to trigger his Devil Persona for as long as strong violence is felt in the area or an extremely violent person is present. In this case, it is Kodoh Kuraki who has exhibited intense violence and insensitivity towards his opponents. On the other hand, Teruma is reduced to a mere spectator and has no other involvement anymore. Teruma is first seen in Angel Mode but has changed to Devil Mode later on. This also carries onward to his small appearance in the fourteenth episode. "Devil Teruma" Also known as the "Devil Mode" (悪魔 モード Akuma Modo) according to Nana. This is Teruma's anime-exclusive alternate persona which is then rude, sinister, obsessive and directly the opposite of the other. This persona is known throughout the village as the "Devil B-Der", who is said to come out at night to stalk other B-Ders for their B-Damans. The most notable trait of this persona is the infernal laughter and his constant condemnation of his opponents, telling them to "Go to Hell!" (地獄を堕ちるよ！ Jigoku wo ochiru yo!). Like the angel persona, this form is also religious albeit sarcastic, telling everyone "God Bless You" (神のごかご Kami no gokago) in one second and then blowing them up the next. The Devil persona of Teruma, however, is not entirely evil. For instance; he would give the B-Damans he steals in his nightly conquests to the children at the orphanage. He also wanted to protect the children even if he is in his devil form as seen during Daizou's attack in the B-Center. Lastly, Devil Teruma also exhibited the idea of "If you can't defeat them, then join them" ''so that he can take his lead on ridding off the Saionji Konzern and went on to fight even Aoi in a duel. Devil Teruma will become Angel Teruma if... *He hears the pleasant voice of children calling out to him. *His conscience haunts him as he cannot bear the burden of children actually seeing him in his devil form. *He is defeated, usually through a massive explosion which could have otherwise killed him *He is exhausted and/or seasick as shown at the end of Episode 29. *He is left alone in the area and he is mortified by the mess he made *He realizes that someone actually believes that he is a kind person deep inside despite having a devilish split personality. This is exhibited during the 47th episode. There are exceptions to the following such as falling from great heights while already in devil form does not return him to his angel form. Biography Background Crash B-Daman (Anime Series) The Black Horse Rally Teruma makes his debut in the Fourth Episode entitled "The Two-Faced B-Der." Taking interest in Hitto's Magnum Ifrit and Konta's Blitz Garuda; Teruma's Devil B-Der persona briefly takes over. Nana caught a sight of it to which she followed Teruma to the latter's "secret hideout." However, Teruma catches her in the act and intimidates her. Hitto and Konta steps forward to save Nana. After a scuffle with Konta, Teruma then he challenged Hitto to a race atop the abandoned bell tower. The children caught him in the act and they could not believe that their "Teruma nii-chan" is the infamous midnight assailant. Teruma, not wanting the children to see his other nature, quickly fled the scene. Hitto then pulled a white lie to eased the children's hearts out, telling them that the Devil B-Der is just their imagination. In Episode 8, Teruma and Kodoh fiercely competed against each other for the ownership of the two elusive B-Damans, Shade Wyvern and Rave Pegasus. However, he lost against Kodoh when the two B-Damans didn't choose him as their owner, the reason for which is because Kodoh is descended from their original owner, making Pegasus and Wyvern his birthrights. B1 Crash Cup In Episode 12, Teruma faces against Jubee in the Crash Tower Mud Barrier Battle. His Angel form is able to hold his B-Daman at the beginning wherein he tries his best to fight his devil from being released. When Teruma decided to go near the target in order to hit it more effectively, he slips in the mud and this triggers his Devil form. Devil Teruma then dives into the mud and swims towards the target. He riddles the mud barrier with countless of bullets as his technique and in the end, his gold marble fell at the same time as Jubee. The judges ruled out Teruma because he entered the opponent's area which is a clear violation of the rules. Unable to accept his defeat, Devil Teruma fired indiscriminately at the entire area. The judges were then ordered to take Teruma out of the field. Devil Teruma can be seen in the Audience watching the semifinals and the finals of the B1 Crash Cup in Episodes 13-14. The Dark Lizards In Episode 15, Teruma was invited by the owner of the B-Center to teach the children on how to play B-Daman. His interest with Konta's Blitz Garuda caused him to change to Devil Form but the children called out to him and he returned to Angel form. Still; he gave his warning, in Devil Form, to Konta about their challenge. A bit later on, he tries to protect Hitto and the others from Daizou's attack but the ensuring destruction made him change to Angel and Demon back and forth in a much faster rate. When the Dark Lizard went destroying around in the B-Center, Angel Teruma goes inside in order to rescue the children. That night, Devil Teruma appears and takes interest in Daizou's Evil Levioth. He literally gate crashes into Hitto and Daizou's battle in the demolition garage. However, Teruma was quickly rid of by Daizou who shot the former's platform with a Panzer Faust Crash Weapon. As soon as he lands, Teruma changes back to Angel form and prays to have Hitto and Daizou forgiven. Teruma is seen working as a shopkeeper in Episode 17. Hitto, Konta and Nana were surprised to see him in that shop. Nana insisted on asking Teruma how the latter changes to his Devil B-Der persona but Teruma tells her that it's not good to ask such questions. When members of the Dark Lizard unit raided the shop, Teruma finds it mean and wants a piece of the action too. Teruma changes into his Devil form and started shooting at the merchandise. He claimed that there is a devil sleeping inside his body all the time. After Hitto and everyone else left to rescue Hanbei, Teruma changes back into his Angel persona and felt guilty over the mess that he created. Teruma then kneels down and prays for forgiveness. Angel Teruma is seen working as a butler in Princess Darami's casino in Episode 19. He introduces the Casino games to Hitto and his friends. Much later on the episode; Teruma changes back to his outfit and appears through a Cannon, interfering Hitto and Konta's battle against Darami's maids. Teruma ends up blowing the ball challenge area and the entire casino to smithereens. In Episode 21, Teruma is seen working as a waiter in a diner. When the owner scolds him for being sloppy, Teruma quickly snaps and beats up the owner. He then flees while howling in laughter. In Episode 22, Teruma is seen working as a shopkeeper again. This time, he works in a shoe store in which Princess Darami buys all of the shoes much to Nana's chagrin. Teruma tries to help Nana buy the pair of pink glass shoes from Darami but when the greedy woman shoots it, she triggers Teruma's devil side. Devil Teruma then challenges Princess Darami into a race to find a pair of diamonds. If Teruma loses, he will become Darami's shoemaker for life. The Abduction of Koutarou Tamaga While Teruma is absent during the Miner's Town arc, he returns in Episode 28 to interrupt the battle between Kodoh Kuraki and Hitto Tamaga. He takes interest in Hitto's new Justice Ifrit but Hitto's new power caused both Teruma and Kodoh to be blown off. In Episode 29 which is a transition episode; Angel Teruma is first seen working an aide to the captain of the fishing boat. However, Teruma's vertigo caused him to be completely useless for the majority of the trip. When Princess Darami arrives to boast of her meal; Teruma transformed to his Devil mode and takes most of Darami's food. World Crash Grand Prix In Episode 33, Devil Teruma is seen swimming out of the mud and attacking the other competitors in order to level out the competition and to avoid being captured by the Black Tigers. Teruma eventually made it to the summit. In Episode 34, Teruma faces against Jou Fukairi in the stepping rocks challenge. Angel Teruma found the challenge as inconceivable due to the sheer height, causing him to throw up and then quickly transformed to his Devil form. Devil Teruma lost the challenge when his last rock was shattered by Jou's Panzer Faust Crash Weapon but not before Teruma shattered the rock wall behind Jou which injured and knocked the said opponent unconscious. As Teruma falls down, he taunts his opponent that he will wait for him in hell. Hell Island Desiring destruction and more evil, Teruma's Devil side is seen working for the West Village's lackeys, the Black Tiger unit. He leads the Black Tiger unit against the East Villagers and even manned some of Saionji's Panzer units but Teruma was eventually blown off twice. World Crash Cup Finals In Episode 41, Devil Teruma pops out of the giant B-Da Cannon right after Nana and Kinryu leaves. He is gripped by his obsession to own the Gigantic B-Daman. Later on, he attacks Hitto and friends who are there to destroy the Giant B-Daman. The ship sinks and Teruma is brought down with it, unable to let go of the Gigantic B-Daman. In Episode 43, Teruma reappears with the Scorpion Unit to assault Kodoh whose fending for himself atop the Ferris Wheel. Teruma and Kodoh had an intense gunfight and gunchase battle with the former demanding for Kodoh's two new B-Daman. Teruma and Kodoh chased each other all the way to the Spinning Teacups. Therein, Konta was able to persuade Teruma to revert back to Angel form, using the idea of the children in the amusement part, for a short while. However, the influence of Saionji's troops and Teruma's destructive tendency wrought by it is much greater than the Angel's desire to calm his inner demon so Teruma quickly reverted back to being demonic. Konta cued in to Kodoh to lure Teruma into the Rocking Boat. Teruma is defeated as the boat rocks back and forth and he throws up in it. The Final Stand Teruma returns in Episode 46 wherein he fought against Aoi Saionji with the Scale Model of the Saionji Estate as their target. When Teruma's victory is being more apparent, Sabu Nishijima triggers a trap door below him, throwing him down into the depths of an underground dungeon. In Episode 47; Teruma attacks Hitto and friends, causing the Vampire Unit to flee in horror. Hitto wrestles Teruma and tells him that he believes in him being a kind person deep inside. This is when Teruma's status as one of the Seven Legendary B-Ders is revealed. When Sabu detonated the floorboards, Teruma is in the verge of falling down. Due to his fear of heights, he changes back into a demon and lets go of Hitto. Teruma might have fallen to his death but the light from his B-Daman continued to guide the path of his friends. The Last Testament of Saionji Konzern In Episode 50, Teruma's devil persona completely disappeared. He is seen glowing in a brilliant light and claims that he has been "reborn" by the decree of heaven. Together with his fellow Legendary B-Ders, they destroyed all the heavy artillery which Kyousuke assembled against them. Teruma is later seen watching with his friends the final battle of Hitto against Kyousuke. After the secret factory exploded and kills Kyousuke; Teruma and his friends run to happily embrace both Hitto and Professor Tamaga. Battle Record Teruma fought many battles in Devil Form and lost most of them. Teruma is also infamous for interrupting several battles most notably Hitto and Daizou's battle in the demolition garage in Episode 15 as well as Hitto and Konta's battle against Darami's maids in Episode 19. Much later on in Episode 47; Teruma also interrupted the battle of Hitto and friends against the Vampire Unit. Quotes *"It can't be helped. All things would eventually be destroyed." Angel Teruma (to everyone, Episode 4)' *"Ah~n! Don't do that! A girl shouldn't be so lascivious like that! Please leave me alone!" Angel Teruma (to Nana, Episode 4)' *"Hey, man. You're quite good. But your B-Daman is nothing but a piece of junk metal. It's useless to keep it." Devil Teruma (to Kodoh, Episode 8)' *"Blast it! This thing's power-insufficient! My Sturm Griffon should kill it! I'll just need to shoot two bullets at once and you won't even stand a chance!"'' Devil Teruma (to Kodoh, Episode 8) *''"When the seventh horn is blown, even the walls will make way for the demon!"'' Devil Teruma (to his teammates, Episode 9) *''"Everyone, please count with me! Yes~! Un, Deux, Trois! Un, Deux, Trois! You're doing great. Having rhythm is very important when rowing your boat."'' Angel Teruma (to three girls, Episode 10) *''"Mud wall, you won't stand in my way! Open the roadway to hell!" ''Devil Teruma (Episode 11) *''"Pitiful lamb, accept thy judgment from my Wide Cannon!"'' Devil Teruma (Episode 11) *''"How dare you guys tell me that I lose?! How dare you judge me?! TAKE THIS! YOU WILL REMEMBER THIS DAY!" ''Devil Teruma (during his rampage, Episode 11) *''"What silly things are you talking about in front of a genius like me?" ''Angel Teruma (to Hitto and Konta, Episode 15) *''"No, no. God only taught us to build things because destruction won't bring anything good to mankind ~ WHICH IS WHY I WON'T JUST LET YOU DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" '' Angel then Devil Teruma (to Daizou and Dark Lizards, Episode 15) *''"Blast it! Such happiness!! Committing a crime is a kind of happiness too! I want that Levioth so WAIT FOR MEEE! I'm coming now! Hahahahaha!!" ''Devil Teruma (to Daizou, Episode 15) *''"Oh God, please forgive those who have done such inconceivable thing!" ''Angel Teruma (praying, Episode 15) *''"You little lambs have opened a forbidden door!"'' Devil Teruma (to Darami's maids, Episode 19) *''"Shut up, you! I'm not a reckless little brat! I'll show you hell right here and right now!"'' Devil Teruma (to his boss, Episode 21) *''"Greedy woman! You've made a fatal mistake! Those who are unafraid of demons will be hammered down to hell with the hammers of hell!"'' Devil Teruma (to Darami, Episode 22) *''"All that sacrifice for the demons are all mine!"' ''Devil Teruma (to Darami, Episode 29)' *''"A sign from Hell! The dangerous traps, this battle gives me so much enjoyment, this battle is so fantastic!" ''Devil Teruma (to his opponents, Episode 32) *''"Get hunted down, all of you are just prey! How interesting, a B-Der Hunt! All of you will be captured except for me aiyeee~!" ''Devil Teruma (to his opponents, Episode 33) *''"This battle...the organizers...God will find them inconceivable! It's so risky! So dangerous!" Angel Teruma (to Jou, Episode 34) ' *''"Interesting! I'll make everyone fall down to this hell! Now come and fight!" ''(to Jou, Episode 34)' *"Aaah why am I falling down? Everyone, I'll be waiting for you in Hell!" ''Devil Teruma (after being defeated, Episode 34) *''"Oh God, please help this pitiful lamb... Yes, prayers are always important." ''Angel Teruma (after being defeated, Episode 38) *''"I originally intended to praise you two since I didn't expect you to make it all the way here; but sadly, you're both destined to be sacrificed to this tank! God bless you!" ''Devil Teruma (to Hitto and Jirou, Episode 39) *''"This Giant B-Daman...I want it! I'll use this B-Daman to send all the pitiful lambs in the world to hell!" ''Devil Teruma (Episode 41) *''"The Giant B-Daman are all mine! They're going down to hell with me!"'' Devil Teruma (after being defeated, Episode 41) *''"A sudden appearance is one of the demon's priciples! Your new B-Daman will be mine soon!" ''Devil Teruma (to Kodoh, Episode 43) *''"A place for kids to enjoy is a holy place. I won't let anyone destroy it!"' ''Angel Teruma (to Konta, Episode 43)' *''"What kids?! Let all the kids go to hell and play with the demon!"'' Devil Teruma (to Konta, Episode 43) *''"Fight to win? There's nothing you can hide from the demon! Who's the cowardly baby who cried when he nearly fell from the roller coster while fighting Hitto?!"'' 'Devil Teruma (to Aoi, episode 44) ' *''"It's not my business whether he's the President or not! No matter what, I'll fight that brat! Those who are already defeated has no right to fight anymore!" Devil Teruma (to Saionji Konzern, episode 44)' *"That blasted Saionji Konzern! I must send them to hell!"'' Devil Teruma (to Hitto and friends, Episode 47) *''"Everyone, go to hell!"' ''Devil Teruma (to Vampire Team, Episode 47)' *''"I feel that my heart is at ease with Hitto... My heart has been redeemed." Angel Teruma (to Hitto and friends, Episode 47)' *"Although I believed that my strength can save someone which is why I wanted to be here...but my soul is too weak. I don't think I have the right to be with you guys so I cannot go on ahead. I fear that I would become evil again." ''Angel Teruma (to Hitto and friends, Episode 47) *''"I knew that all this time I easily gave in to the darkside but when I still have your righteous and kindered spirits, I'd like to be able to call my own shot this time. I'd like to relax when I wish to, I'd like to play when I want to, I want to be able to do something on my own; However, evil is always trying to influence me. Doing something like this would definitely make me happy. Evil is always trying to whisper on my ears...no, it's me who had accepted its influence."' ''Angel Teruma (to Hitto and friends, Episode 47)' *''"I wish to call my own shots while I am still like this...while evil is not taking it's toll on me." Angel Teruma (to Hitto, Episode 47)' *"I've been used to falling down to hell since a long time ago!"'' Devil Teruma (to Hitto, Episode 47) *''"I was saved by the blessings of God. I'm sure the rest will be saved too."' ''Angel Teruma (to Hitto, Episode 50)' Trivia *The only other known B-Der to have a split personality, is Bull Borgnine from Battle B-Daman. **Teruma's Devil Form is particularly similar to that of Bull's Brave Side. For instance, taunting their opponents with the arsenal of weapons tucked inside their clothing. Both characters also exhibited this during the fourth episodes of their respective anime series. **Eventually, both characters had worn away their alternate personas. *Teruma's voice notably changed in Episode 41 up to Episode 47 because his original voice actor, Hiroshi Kamiya, was caught in an accident which is why he did not finished voicing Teruma. Kamiya was temporarily replaced by Kenji Nojima (who also voices Kinzou Ooguro earlier in the series) but the former was able to resume voicing Teruma in the final episode. *Angel Teruma is suggested to have knowledge of French language because he can be heard counting in French "Un, Deux, Trois" (One, Two, Three) in Episode 11 although his Devil persona is oblivious of any French because he did not understand what Princess Darami meant when she called him "Andre." *His family name (神岡 Kamioka) means God's Mountain, befitting this religious character. *According to Tomoya Kuratani's Blog, Teruma's name means Illumination and Faith when written in Kanji (照真) which goes well with his family name. * Due to him changing jobs too often, Teruma has the most occupations seen in the entire B-Daman series. Angel Teruma also refers to his part-time jobs as "Arbeiter" (アルバイト Arubaito). * Teruma mainly uses Dark Fuschia-colored marbles for both his B-Daman and Wide Cannon Crash Weapon. * In the independently-produced English dub for Cartoon Network Philippines, he and Kodoh were both voiced by Dwayne Tan. Gallery Angel Form Devil Form Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Male Characters Category:Crash B-Daman (manga)